Nick Jr. Girls' USO Show
The Nick Jr. Girls' USO shows are a series of live-entertainment performances made by the Nick Jr. Girls, the first of the Preschool Girls, Ruby Ramirez, Dora Márquez, Skye, Shimmer, Shine, Nella, Milli, Gabby, Courtney Morris, Nola O'Connor, Aliyah Avery, Sophie Andrews, Natalya Solis and Lucy Macias, while retaining as a public symbol of the Asian Federation's pride, also as a public symbol of the role of the United States of America during World War III. History The Nick Jr. Girls were chosen to embody the role of the United States as a propaganda figure during World War III due to their heroic victory over the HYDRA spy, Heinz Kruger, in the streets of New York City following their victory in Umi City during the Umi War, despite keeping their status as the heroes of the Asian Federation. The event made the front page in many newspapers, and Senator Brandt realized they had potential as a public symbol to boost the morale of the nation, and promote the purchase of war bonds. The Nick Jr. Girls joined the USO and began touring the Grand Alliance member states in their normal clothes, yet in US-flagged colors, accompanied by a chorus named the Star Spangled Singers, who also danced and playfully gushed in the presence of the Nick Jr. Girls. The shows were fully orchestrated and at one point a band of marching drummers would also join the stage. The big finale featured confetti cannons that are fired from the M1 Abrams tanks and Sophie Andrews lifting a motorcycle ridden by showboys as a reference to the finale when Cap lifts a motorcycle. The Nick Jr. Girls' shows included the Nick Jr. Girls' speech about the role of the common citizen during the war, a dancing show by the Star Spangled Singers, feats showing the Nick Jr. Girls' strength, perception, endurance, charisma, intelligence, agility and luck, a climatic moment when Lucy Macias punched another actor portraying Lola Loud and the possibility of getting an autograph or a photo with the Nick Jr. Girls. All of these shows are hosted in their home country's native language (e.g. in the Philippines, Tagalog) by various TV shows in their native hosting countries, and at the beginning, the national anthems of the host country and the United States (the Star-Spangled Banner) is performed in metal rock version by a metal rock band. Also, it's broadcasted on radio, on TV, and on live streaming. The Nick Jr. Girls' success during these shows led to promotional movies, TV shows, comics, and most importantly, due to their preschool themes, illustrated children's story books, about the Nick Jr. Girls' adventures during World War III, and even a radio series entitled The Nick Jr. Girls Adventure Program. Unlike when Rogers took the tour to soldiers on the front lines, he was openly mocked and the soldiers demanded the dancing girls come back in Captain America: The First Avenger, anyone who openly mocks the Nick Jr. Girls will be prosecuted due that the Nick Jr. Girls are more successful than Rogers. The tour ended when the Nick Jr. Girls saved the lives of nearly 800 (eight hundred) imprisoned soldiers and finally entered the war again like they had always dreamed and intended. ''Star Spangled Girls'' Star Spangled Girls is the main song was played through the Nick Jr Girls' shows, sung by the Star Spangled Singers. Trivia *By the time the Nick Jr. Girls rejoined World War III by rescuing a group of prisoners of war in the Philippines, they had knocked "Lola Loud" over 400 times, indicating that they have done over 400 shows. *In their speeches, the Nick Jr. Girls would encourage the purchase of "Series EEE Bonds." Category:Events